


dancing in the moonlight

by rians_world



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, basically a call out post for my boy sasuke, soft times at the el royal, uhhh. gays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rians_world/pseuds/rians_world
Summary: when naruto opens the door he expects to be greeted by his best friend, her pink hair tied haphazardly on her head, deep shadows under her eyes more prominent in the moonlight, still clad in her night clothes, and he is not ready for the sight of a boy he hasn’t seen in over a year, drenched with rain and blood.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shit a couple of months ago and i was talking with my friend about it and we laughed so hard i just had to post it wsedrftgyhu anyway get ready to cry  
> title from Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest

Naruto wakes, though he doesn’t know if he was ever truly asleep- he rarely is these days- to a dull knock on his shabby apartment door. 

The sound echoes in the emptiness around him, curbed only by the far off din of rain pouring away outside his window. He doesn’t bother turning on the lights or putting on more clothes because he knows it’s Sakura, it always is this late at night. 

She turns up when the moon shines high in the sky and all sound is muffled through a veil of dead quiet supposed sleep. In the beginning, she would greet him, make up some excuse as to why she was there when they both knew the real reason, but now they comforted each other in silence until they lie in bed staring up at the ceiling with nothing to do but speak the truth. 

Sometimes they talk, Sakura lies on her side curled into a ball to make herself small and invulnerable, while he keeps his eyes glued to the heavens and lets the words flow like rain over them both. Sometimes it’s innocuous, what kind of ramen is best for each mood, or what flowers Sakura bought at Ino’s shop that day and why she blushed so heavily at just the mention of the other woman’s name. Sometimes they talk loud and long, about the unfairness of their world, about being raised as child soldiers with pain etched into every day of their formative years, about people long lost or people they can’t yet speak the names of to each other aloud. 

Sometimes they don’t speak, because it’s too much too fast and the weight of it all hurts worse than anything in the world and they lie there, wrapped in Naruto’s itchy sheets under a thin comforter, and they watch the shadows of the outside world move ever so slowly across the ceiling until the sky is lightening and it’s time to return to life. 

It’s never easy those nights. 

Sometimes, more often than not, they cry. They curl around one another and sob terribly into each other's shirts, clinging to the vague stability they believe the other can offer. 

So when Naruto opens the door he expects to be greeted by his best friend, her pink hair tied haphazardly on her head, deep shadows under her eyes more prominent in the moonlight, still clad in her nightclothes, and he is not ready for the sight of a boy he hasn’t seen in over a year, drenched with rain and blood. 

Sasuke stands before him, dripping wet with rainwater and dark slow-moving blood from wounds Naruto can’t see. His head is bowed low and concealed by the wet curtain of his hair, eyes unreadable. 

The red handprint on his door is slowly beginning to wash itself away with rain. A sword is planted in the ground at Sasuke's side, gripped tight in his hand and being used as a makeshift cane to hold his thin body up. It too is covered in water and blood. 

Naruto vaguely realizes he’s stopped breathing at the sound of only Sasuke's labored breath filling the space between them. He reaches out a hand and watches Sasuke's body go tense and then purposefully lax when he grips the front of the bloodied man’s robe. His eyes are closed and his face expressionless in the pale moonlight, watery blood sprayed across his nose like damning freckles. 

He pulls the man from out of the rain and into his house, the door closing behind them and shutting out the background sound of the rain into muffled absence. The silence is deafening and Naruto has never been one at a loss for words but right now it seems like nothing is the right thing to say. 

Red muddied water begins to pool beneath them on his linoleum floor. He continues to stare, let his eyes trace every slope of the man before him until the sound of his hitching breath is enough to snap him into action. 

He reaches again for Sasuke's robe and pulls at the wet material until he’s pulled it off and keeps it clenched in his hands. Sasuke’s torso is ruined, slashes, bruises, cuts, and burns littering the skin all the way down. Naruto drops the garment to the floor with a wet slap. 

The long slash from his collar bone to his heart bleeds sluggishly and when Naruto brings his fingers up to press the skin there, Sasuke freezes. 

Naruto presses his fingertips feather-light to Sasuke's chest and can feel the stutter in his heart from the touch. He drags his hand over the unmarred skin, careful of the wounds but the urge to touch is too strong to keep at bay now. 

Sasuke’s eyes have fallen shut once again and Naruto craves to know the color of his eyes once more. 

Naruto brushes the wet clumps of Sasuke's hair away from his face and lets his fingers trace their way down his face. Over his brow bone, the slope of his nose, the curve of his cheek and cut of his jaw. His thumb swipes again over his cheek as he grips the side of Sasuke's face, then over the swell of his bottom lip. 

Naruto tips forward and sets their foreheads against one another, noses bumping ever so slightly and they now share each breath and exhale. 

“Why?” he asks, because that’s all there is to ask in the end. 

“I’m tired. I’m tired of running. I’m tired of running from you,” is the quiet response, vibration from the words running through him at their proximity. 

Naruto has never heard Sasuke's voice sound so defeated and its enough to wipe out the joy he felt at the sound of Sasuke at all. 

“Then stop,” Naruto says, as if it’s that easy. 

And maybe it could be. Maybe Sasuke being here at all is all it takes. 

“I’m trying,” Sasuke crows, rough and strangled. 

That’s enough, enough to push them both tumbling over the edge and into each other’s arms. 

Sasuke’s sword falls from his grasp and clangs loudly to the floor in the muffled silence. They both pay it no mind. 

Their lips line up in perfect tandem, the pressure hard and wet, fast and full of emotion. Naruto frames Sasuke's face with his hands and lets them slip into the other man's hair, eliciting a soft sound that puts fire in his veins. 

Sasuke’s grip snakes up his back and his nails bite into his shoulders as he clings to Naruto as if he’s all that’s holding him up. 

They move together, clawing at each other to get closer, and closer still. When they pull apart for air, Naruto’s hands buried deep in Sasuke's hair and now massaging his scalp, Sasuke leans into his grip completely. 

“Please,” Sasuke whispers, broken and pleading. 

Naruto doesn’t know what for but he meets him in the middle and their kiss slowly devolves into tender touches in the languid moonlight. Sasuke drops open his mouth with little prompting and doesn’t fight for dominance, lets Naruto take control and whimpers softly at the touch. 

Naruto drops his head to Sasuke’s shoulder to catch his breath sometime later, pressing a faint kiss to the hollow of Sasuke’s throat. From here he can hear the hitch in Sasuke's breathing and all at once he remembers the blood. 

Naruto pulls his hands away. He grabs Sasuke’s hand instead and drags him to his bathroom. His mind goes into overdrive, training kicking in as he grabs his first aid box and begins the task of patching this broken boy up. 

Sasuke doesn’t flinch when the needle pierces his skin over and over, his breath doesn’t hitch, his expression doesn’t change, he barely twitches through the whole ordeal. Naruto trails his fingers over Sasuke’s cheek and finally gets a reaction in the way Sasuke leans into him. 

When all of the wounds are closed and cleaned, gauze now covering the majority of Sasuke’s body, Naruto leads him back to the main room and then to his bed. 

The urge to ask questions bubbles up as it always does, but he pushes it to the side in favor of pulling them under the covers. 

Sasuke wraps his torn body around Naruto’s, careful of his wounds, and rests his head over Naruto’s heart. He brushes his fingers over Sasuke’s forehead and revels in the way he leans into it, face turned towards him as if he were the sun and Sasuke were freezing to death. 

With the warmth of another radiating beside him, Naruto falls into blissful sleep easily. 

When he wakes in the morning, sun shining through his window and covering his bed with light, he doesn’t expect Sasuke to be there. He wouldn’t blame him, if he’d left in the night, or if it hadn’t been real at all.

But his chest is heavy with the weight of another and hot breath fans over his chest and Sasuke is still there, fast asleep and not waking soon by the looks of it. He runs his fingers through Sasuke’s hair ever so lightly and kisses his forehead, because he can and he will never not again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me serotonin and i am always in desperate need of that shit


End file.
